Über allem erhaben
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Stiles versucht hinter Malias Rücken seinen neusten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Das Ergebnis: Malia ist verärgert, Lydia lässt sich zu einer wagemutigen Äußerung hinreißen und Jordan ist überfordert.


_Hallo und willkommen :)_

 _Ich habe hier für euch eine weitere Geschichte zu Lydia und Jordan in Petto und bin weiterhin in der Hoffnung, dass der deutsche Fankreis der beiden größer wird. Diese Geschichte baut auf einen anderen Kurzgeschichte von mir auf („Mit allen Sinnen sehen"), allerdings ist sie nicht erheblich, um den Handlungsverlauf nachvollziehen zu können. Aktuell hätte ich noch eine weitere Idee für eine düstere Kurzgeschichte im Kopf, die ich vielleicht vor dem kommenden Montag noch online stellen kann. Mal sehen. Ansonsten ist dann endlich das langersehnte Warten auf die fünfte Staffel vorbei! :D_

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

 _\- Tanja_

* * *

 **Über allem erhaben**

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Malia verärgert, nachdem sie mit Lydia das _Stadtkaffee_ betreten hatte.

Irritiert sah Lydia sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und folgte schließlich Malias Blick, den sie mit verbissener Miene geradeaus zur Theke richtete. Dort standen Stiles und Deputy Parrish mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt und unterhielten sich gerade mit der blonden Bedienung, von der Lydia wusste, dass sie erst seit kurzem in dem Café arbeitete. Stiles und Parrish zusammen war für diesen Ort wirklich eine ungewöhnliche Konstellation, aber wahrscheinlich unternahmen die beiden gerade einen Botengang für Parrishs Kollegen im _Beacon Hills Sheriff Department_.

„Ist denn etwas nicht in Ordnung?", wollte Lydia wissen, da sie nach wie vor den Grund für Malias Reaktion nicht erkennen könnte und die weiterhin säuerlich dreinblickte, anstatt mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Allerdings", erwiderte Malia genervt. „Ich habe Stiles gesagt, dass er das lassen soll!"

„Und das wäre?"

„Er möchte Parrish mit ihr verkuppeln. Sie heißt Theresa."

„Oh."

Lydia war zwar nicht klar, was sie erwartet hatte, wusste jedoch, dass es vieles gewesen war, nur nicht _das_. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, während ihr Blick wieder zurück zu Stiles, Parrish und Theresa glitt. In diesem Momente lachte Theresa über etwas, das Parrish gesagt hatte und dabei bildeten sich kleine Grübchen in ihren Wangen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lydia, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war, und, dass sie in etwa in Parrishs Alter sein musste. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst.

„Nun ja, das klingt doch ganz … _sch_ _ö_ _n_ ", murmelte Lydia.

„Hör auf zu lügen", sagte Malia wirsch. „Das ist alles andere als schön."

Lydia blieb stumm. Sie wollte nicht hinterfragen wie Malia darauf kam, dass ihr die Vorstellung von Parrish und einer festen Freundin nicht gefallen konnte und hoffte einfach darauf, Malia bemerkte in ihrer besonderen Art Dinge, die allen anderen gegenüber bisher gut versteckt geblieben waren. Ihre neu entdeckten Gefühle für Jordan Parrish gehörten definitiv zur Sorte der Geheimnisse, die absolut niemand jemals erfahren durfte. Erst recht nicht Parrish selbst.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach einen anderen Ort zum Lernen suchen?", fragte sie und hasste sich selbst dafür, als sie bemerkte, wie verunsichert sie dabei klang. Eine verunsicherte Lydia Martin kam immerhin nicht sehr oft vor. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du nicht einfach in der Bibliothek lernen wolltest. Dafür ist sie schließlich auch da."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich noch für zwei Wochen Hausverbot in der Bibliothek habe", gestand Malia zähneknirschend und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Lydia sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich hatte eine kleine Differenz mit der Bibliothekarin. Ihre blöden Mathebücher widersprechen sich alle."

Lydia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mathe widerspricht sich nicht."

„Die Bücher aber schon", widersprach Malia uneinsichtig. Sie legte Lydia plötzlich eine Hand auf den Rücken und drückte sie entschlossen Richtung Theke. „Ich besorge uns jetzt einen Platz und du gehst erst mal Kaffee holen. Einen Cappuccino ohne Zucker bitte."

Lydia wollte laut protestieren und wieder umkehren, doch als sie den Kopf zu Malia umwandte, sah sie, dass die sich bereits aus dem Staub machte, um einen freien Tisch zu suchen. Sie atmete tief durch und strich sich über ihren roten Rock, während sie sich fragte, ob sie die weiße Bluse nicht doch lieber hätte im Schrank lassen sollen, weil sie sie vielleicht zu blass machte. Schließlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie lächerlich ihre Panik davor, Parrish unter die Augen zu treten eigentlich war und, dass sie eigentlich aussah wie immer.

Stiles und Parrish hatten Lydia noch immer den Rücken zugewandt, als sie sie mit einem lauten „Was für eine Überraschung euch beide hier zu treffen" begrüßte und damit ihre Unterhaltung mit Theresa unterbrach. Überrascht wandten sich beide zu ihr um. Parrish schenkte ihr sofort ein breites und argloses Lächeln, wogegen Stiles etwas erschrocken aussah.

„Lydia! Was machst denn du hier?", fragte Stiles erstaunt, während sein Blick kurz prüfend zu Parrish und schließlich zu Theresa wanderte, die wieder begann ihrer Arbeit hinter der Theke nachzugehen.

„Ich habe euch auf frischer Tat beim Flirten ertappt", sagte Lydia zwinkernd und lächelte noch breiter. Sie war selbst erstaunt, wie gelassen sie sich gab, obwohl ihr schneller Herzschlag bereits so laut war, dass er ihr in den Ohren dröhnte.

„Oh, wir haben nicht geflirtet!", verteidigte sich Parrish schnell. Er drehte sich leicht, um den Blick auf die Theke freizugeben. Dort stand vor Theresa eine große braune Tüte vom _Stadtkaffee_. „Wir haben nur ein paar Sandwichs für meine Kollegen geholt."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte Lydia lachend. „Ich bin hier mit Malia zum Lernen verabredet."

„Malia ist auch hier?" Plötzlich wirkte Stiles ertappt und er sah sich im Café nach ihr um, die er schließlich am letzten Tisch an der großen Fensterfront entdeckte. Malias Blick lag bereits erwartungsvoll auf ihnen. „Ich geh mal schnell Hallo sagen", sagte Stiles und wühlte sich in das Getümmel des Cafés.

„Er sah gerade nicht sehr glücklich aus", meinte Parrish besorgt.

„Ach, die beiden waren sich bloß vor kurzem bei einer kleinen Sache nicht so einig", winkte Lydia unbekümmert ab.

„Was ernstes?"

Lydia lächelte. „Ich denke nicht."

Parrish wirkte zufrieden und nickte schließlich. „Ich denke meine Kollegen warten bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihre Sandwichs." Er griff nach der Tüte auf der Theke. „Ich sollte gehen. War schön dich zu sehen, Lydia."

Lydia war etwas überrumpelt und auch enttäuscht von dieser plötzlichen Verabschiedung. Natürlich sah sie ein, dass er wieder zur Arbeit musste, dennoch schob ihr unglücklich verliebtes Herz es darauf, dass er es nicht auf diese Art und Weise genoss, mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen, wie sie es tat. Aber wieso sollte er auch, wenn es neben Mädchen, wie sie eines war, auch Frauen wie Theresa gab?

„Klar, verstehe ich." Sie versuchte sich an einem breiten Lächeln und hatte das Gefühl dabei gnadenlos zu scheitern. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben, Deputy."

Parrish wandte sich auch zu Theresa um und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von ihr. Mit einem letzten Lächeln ließ er Lydia an der Theke stehen.

„Möchtest du auch was?", fragte Theresa schließlich freundlich.

Lydia nickte und legte ihr bereits das Geld auf die Theke. „Bitte zwei Cappuccino ohne Sahne. Für hier."

„Kommt sofort." Theresa griff nach dem Fünf-Dollar-Schein, drückte an der Kasse herum und begann anschließend an der Kaffeemaschine herumzuhantieren. „Du bist wohl eine Freundin von Stiles und dem Deputy?"

„Ja", erwiderte Lydia knapp. Nach Smalltalk mit Parrishs potentiellem Objekt der Begierde war ihr rein gar nicht zumute. Abgesehen davon war sie immer noch etwas über den hastigen Abschied von ihm geknickt.

„Er ist wirklich sehr nett!", fuhr Theresa unbekümmert fort und Lydias Herz wurde augenblicklich noch schwerer. War Stiles' Plan etwas aufgegangen und Theresa hatte ein Auge auf Parrish geworfen?

„Ja, das ist er."

„Und er sieht sehr gut aus."

Tatsächlich: Stiles hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Innerlich entbrannte in ihr eine wahre Schimpftriade gegen ihn. Manchmal verspürte sie den starken Drang Stiles mit seinen furchtbaren Ideen einfach auf den Mond zu schießen.

„Jaah…" Lydia fühle sich immer unbehaglicher und beobachte gebannt jeden von Theresas Handgriffen, die ihr alle unglaublich langsam vorkamen.

„Zu schade, dass er eine Freundin hat."

Überrascht sah Lydia Theresa wieder ins Gesicht. „Eine Freundin?"

„Das Mädchen, zu dem Stiles gerade hinüber ging, dass ist doch seine Freundin, oder?"

Theresa hatte Interesse an … _Stiles_?

„Ähm, ja, das ist sie. Sie heißt Malia."

„Sehr schade." Theresa wirkte zunächst etwas enttäuscht, als sie zwei große Cappuccino-Tassen vor Lydia abgestellt, doch nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihre Miene wieder etwas heiterer. „Aber der Deputy ist eigentlich auch sehr nett und sieht ebenfalls umwerfend aus."

„Der gehört zu mir!"

Und da waren die Worte raus. Einfach so. Ohne zu zögern - und vor allem ohne nachzudenken.

Lydia biss sich auf die Zunge und ihr Herz pochte wieder wie verrückt gegen ihre Brust, als sie realisierte, was sie soeben behauptet hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie in Grund und Boden versunken, weil es für sie so offensichtlich war, dass sie gelogen hatte. Allerdings konnte Theresa das natürlich nicht wissen und sah stattdessen erschrocken und peinlich berührt zugleich aus.

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte! Ich meine, ich wollte wirklich nicht-"

„Schon gut", winkte Lydia ab. Fast befürchtete sie bereits Parrish würde gleich wieder neben ihr stehen und sie als Lügnerin enttarnen, deswegen wollte sie so schnell wie möglich dieses Gespräch beenden. „Ich muss jetzt. Hab noch einen schönen Tag."

Lydia griff nach dem Cappuccino-Tassen und ließ Theresa zurück um sich wieder zu Malia zu gesellen, die sie bereits gespannt ansah.

„Mensch, das hat ja eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Worüber habt ihr euch denn so lange unterhalten?", wollte Malia sofort wissen, während sich Lydia setze. „Glaubst du, dass sie auf Parrish steht?"

„Herr Gott noch mal, wieso glaubst du denn, dass mich das interessiert?", fragte Lydia gereizt. „Wir sind zum Lernen hier, also schlag dein Mathebuch auf!"

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nicht lügen sollst. Ich weiß zwar nicht unbedingt viel von Mathe, aber dafür von anderen Dingen", erwiderte Malia unberührt und ignorierte die Aufforderung zum Lernen vollkommen. „Wie zum Beispiel, dass Parrish nur Augen für dich hat - und seit neustem auch du für ihn."

Lydia schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und musste tief durchatmen. Ihr Herzschlag begann sich allmählich wieder zu normalisieren, doch noch immer würde sie sich am liebsten für ihre wagemutige Behauptung gegenüber Theresa rechts und links eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollen. Malias Worte in allen Ehren, sie mochte ja bei ihr voll ins Schwarze getroffen haben, jedoch zweifelte Lydia stark daran, dass Parrish auch an ihr interessiert war. Ihn machten vielleicht ihre Fähigkeiten neugierig und die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Job erleichterten (oder auch erschwerten - wie man es eben nahm), aber Interesse an ihr als Frau? Vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

„Es gab für Theresa eine andere Nummer eins", wechselte Lydia schließlich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln das Thema.

„So?" Malia zog überrascht die Augenbraue empor, doch sie wirkte zufrieden und zwinkerte. „Dann hast du ja Glück gehabt."

„Sie steht eigentlich auf Stiles, meine Liebe." Zwar bemühte sich Lydia, aber sie konnte den leichten Triumph in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. Vor allem Malias Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert: Eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Schock und blanker Wut. Zum Wohl Theresas und der restlichen Gäste im Café, legte Lydia Malia allerdings schnell beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du kannst dich aber wieder entspannen. Sie weiß, dass er eine Freundin hat und Tabu ist."

* * *

Das einzige Mittel, dass Jordan Parrish regelmäßig seine Nachtschicht auf Streife wach überstehen ließ, war Kaffee. Es wäre fatal vor dem Steuer einzuschlafen und noch fataler, wenn ihm wegen seiner Müdigkeit Fehler passierten, obwohl es vielleicht darauf ankam einen Verbrecher dingfest zu machen oder Menschenleben zu retten. Gerade in Beacon Hills kam das ja doch häufiger vor, als man es von einer ansonsten unspektakulären Kleinstadt erwarten würde.

So war es gegen elf Uhr abends, als Jordan an einem Mittwoch das _Stadtkaffee_ besuchte, um sich dort einen Kaffee zu holen.

„Guten Abend, Theresa", begrüßte er die neue Barista hinter der Theke, die Stiles ihm vor wenigen Tagen vorgestellt hatte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Guten Abend, Deputy. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wir schließen bald."

„Ich weiß. Bevor ich auf Streife gehe, mache ich hier immer noch einen kleinen Abstecher. Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht wach bleiben können."

„Dann werden Sie ja einer meiner Stammgäste werden!", lachte Theresa. „Was möchten Sie denn?"

„Einen normalen Kaffee bitte."

Theresa begann ihre Arbeit an der Kaffeemaschine. „Wie geht es denn ihrer Freundin?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

Irritiert runzelte Jordan die Stirn. „Welcher Freundin?"

„Na der kleinen Rothaarigen, mit der sie sich letztens hier unterhalten hatten."

„Lydia Martin?", fragte er verdutzt. „Lydia ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Nein?" Nun sah Theresa überrascht aus, ehe sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Eigentlich hätte ich mir denken können, dass das nicht wahr ist, weil sie gar nicht wie ein Paar ausgesehen haben. Sie hatte allerdings zu mir gesagt, dass Sie zu ihr gehören würden."

Theresa stellt den Pappbecher mit der dampfenden schwarzen Flüssigkeit vor ihm auf den Theke und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Jordan konnte aufgrund ihrer Worte ihren Blick nur fassungslos erwidern.

Lydia hatte _was_ gesagt?

Allerdings schien Theresa auch keine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten. Sie beugte leicht über die Theke zu ihm und senkte ihre Stimme: „Wenn Sie gar nicht vergeben sind, hätten Sie dann vielleicht nicht mal Interesse an einem Date mit mir?" Sie schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. „Was sagen Sie, Deputy?"

Jordan fühlte sich plötzlich überfordert und unwohl. Er war immer noch beschäftigt damit zu realisieren, was Lydia angeblich über ihn gesagt hatte - und wie er sich dabei fühlten sollte. Das heißt: Er wusste, wie er sich dabei fühlte, aber angesichts seiner Position und des nicht unerheblichen Altersunterschieds zwischen ihnen waren all seine Gefühle vollkommen falsch. Abgesehen davon konnte er einfach nicht fassen, dass jemand wie sie Interesse an ihm hatte. Immer war sie intelligent, schön, über allem erhaben und unnahbar. Sie war schlicht und ergreifend etwas besonders, wogegen er lediglich ein stinknormaler Deputy war, der Strafzettel verteilte oder betrunkene Jugendliche nach Hause zu ihren Eltern brachte, der weder mit seinen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten umgehen konnte, noch überhaupt wusste, was er eigentlich war.

Andererseits hatte ihm Lydia noch vor kurzem erzählt, dass sie sich noch vor einem Jahr in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden hatte. Auch sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr vor sich ging und ihre Fähigkeiten sind für sie bis heute noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich so verbunden mit ihr fühlte und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, ging es ihr da genauso.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Lydia hatte Recht", erwiderte er Theresa mit Bedauern. „Wir sind nicht zusammen, aber wir gehören zueinander." Es war merkwürdig das auszusprechen, da Jordan das Gefühl hatte, dass lediglich sein eigenes Wunschdenken aus ihm sprach.

Theresa seufzte enttäuscht und sah etwas verärgert aus, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte und die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte. „Das muss man nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Nein. Gute Nacht."

Jordan legte ihr das Geld auf die Theke und schnappte sich seinen Kaffee. Er spürte deutlich Theresas stechenden Blick in seinem Rücken, als er das Café verließ. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie hatte vor den Kopf stoßen müssen, allerdings galt im Augenblick sein einziger Gedanke Lydia.

Und wie er ihr gehörte.

* * *

 _Ende_


End file.
